<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Prompts Of Frostiron by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816479">30 Prompts Of Frostiron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Prompt Fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, some chapters contain suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. I’d love to take requests of any sort. Some chapters contain suicide/death and I’ll warn at the beginning of the chapter just so you’re aware.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Tony has fallen into a severed depression. Drunk 24/7. Loki’s gone, back is Asgard. All the Avengers worry about him, and when Thor comes to visit, he’s horrified of what faces him. He immediately brings Loki back.”</p><p>(Found This prompt on Tumblr!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Avenger’s victory against Loki for the second time, Tony was left feeling empty. He tried his best to act happy, when it reality it was just the scotch talking. </p><p>He knew he was becoming depressed, yet he didn’t give a shit. He just wanted to lie down and never get up again. Tony sighed, snapping himself out of his thoughts.</p><p>Steve observed from a distance, his brow creased in worry. “What do we do? He won’t stop drinking.” He mumbled.</p><p>”In all honesty Cap, there’s nothing we CAN do.” Bruce said solemnly. He knew that pit Tony was in. The void that told you you’d never be enough.</p><p>A loud whooshing sound came from outside. Steve perked up, knowing it was the Bifrost. The door opened and Thor walked in. “Greetings mortal companions!” He boomed. When his eyes fell on Tony, his joyful persona quickly became concerned. “Son of Stark, what troubles you?” He asked, walking toward the shorter man.</p><p>”Hey Billy Ray.” Tony slurred, gripping his glass closer. He was slumped over his bar, his head in his hands.</p><p>Thor sat next to him. “What occurrence has reduced the Man of Iron to,” he gestured to Tony’s drunken form, “this?”</p><p>Tony sobbed into his hands, too drunk to care who saw. “I can’t stand it without him.” He hiccuped.</p><p>Thor’s brow arched in confusion. “Who has your heart in such anguish, my friend?”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Loki.” He mumbled, so that only Thor would hear.</p><p>The blonde nodded. “I shall return shortly,” he announced, rushing outside and back to Asgard.</p><p>Steve walked toward Tony, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, only to have it slapped away. </p><p>“Don’t touch me, Captain Perfect.” He grumbled.</p><p>Steve nodded understandingly. “Sorry.”</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Thor rushed into the Asgardian prison. He saw Loki laying back, smiling fondly at a visual depiction of Tony. </p><p>“Brother!” Thor called. </p><p>Loki quickly made the illusion disappear. “What do you want?!” He demanded.</p><p>”Your aid is requested on Midgard.” Thor explained briefly. </p><p>Loki cackled. “I don’t give a damn about that pathetic realm.”</p><p>Thor sighed, growing frantic. “Allow me to rephrase,” he disabled Loki’s cell, allowing him to walk out, “your aid is required. I shan’t take no for an answer.”</p><p>Before Loki could protest, Thor was dragging him towards Hiemdal. “We must act quickly. I fear tonight may be his last moment amongs the living.” Thor explained.</p><p>Loki stopped, pulling away from Thor. “Who?” He asked, masking his growing panic.</p><p>Thor sighed, obviously frustrated at their stopping. “My friend Son of Stark-“ Before Thor could finish, Loki was running ahead of him. “Why didn’t do say this sooner you fool?!” <br/><br/></p><p>Thor caught up to him, smiling softly.</p><hr/><p>Steve waited anxiously. He still had no idea why Tony was so upset , or why Thor left so suddenly. He was beginning to panic when he heard the sound of the Bifrost again.</p><p>the other Avengers watched as Loki walked into the tower without complication. The God made his way toward Tony. His face was paler than usual and he seemed terrified.</p><p>He sighed thankfully, and gently pulled Tony into his arms. “Anthony darling, what’s wrong?” He asked softly.</p><p>The entire team stood in utter shock.</p><p>Tony looked at the man embracing him, tears filling his eyes. “Lo?” </p><p>The gender fluid god smiled gently, brushing Tony’s hair out of his face. “My dear, what happened?” Instead of answering, Tony hugged Loki tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. </p><p>Steve’s jaw dropped, and he glanced at Natasha. As if to say ‘you seeing what I am?’ Natasha simply smiled.</p><p>Loki gently ran his fingers through his lovers hair. “I’m here, pet. And I promise, I’m never leaving you again.” He gently hooked a finger under Tony’s chin, kissing him softly.</p><p>Steve knew it had to be some sort of trick, he gripped his shield, only to be met with a six foot three blonde Norse god. “Captain, you interfere with my brother’s happiness, and it shall be the last mistake you bestow.” Steve sighed, but backed down anyway.</p><p>When Loki pulled back, he gently caressed Tony’s face. “My dear I need you to promise me you’ll stop this destructive behavior. I need you to stay alive.” </p><p>Tony smiled weakly, leaning into Loki’s touch. “I promise, Princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"When Tony dies, Loki keeps his arc reactor. He doesn't cry when he watches its light flicker away. He simply holds it even tighter as he brings Ragnarok."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This obviously has death in it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And I am," The words echoed in Loki's mind, as he watched in horror. Paralyzed in his spot, unable to stop what was unfolding. "Iron Man." Tony finished as he snapped. One by one, all of Thanos' army disappeared into dust, then Thanos himself. Loki frantically pushed through the huge crowd of Avengers, tears flooding his sight. He ignored the shocked murmurs, falling at Tony's side. </p><p>"Anthony? Darling, can you hear me?' He asked, gently caressing his face.</p><p>Tony smiled weakly, his breath ragged. "Hey, Princess," he wheezed.</p><p>Loki smiled back, despite the fact he was sobbing. "Stay awake for me, my dear. You'll be alright, just keep your lovely eyes open." He urged, gently kissing his forehead.</p><p>The dying man sighed, his reactor flickering slightly. "Y'know I love you, right?" He asked</p><p>Lokihiccuped. "You're alright, just stay awake." He begged.</p><p>Tony coughed slightly. "I'm sorry, Princess." His dying breath leaving his mouth.</p><p>Loki desperately clung to his lover. "Anthony, please wake up." He sobbed.</p>
<hr/><p>At Tony's funeral, Pepper stood at Loki's side, tears rolling down her cheeks. Loki couldn't cry, that's all he'd done for the past three weeks. Pepper sniffled softly, handing Loki a small brown box. "I think he would have wanted you to have this."</p><p>Loki nodded in acknowledgment. He didn't need to open the box to know that Tony's reactor was in it. He held the box close to his chest, wishing the man that built it was there instead.</p><p>Despite their pasts, Steve tried his best to comfort Loki, even Thor did too. Yet, Loki hadn't spoken a word since he lost Tony. After a month, the reactor slowly began to flicker out. Yet, Loki didn't cry. He simply </p>
<hr/><p>Two months later, Loki stood at the gates of Hel. "Hella!" He yelled, his voice hoarse from sobbing. "The time has come. Rally your forces, have no mercy. A world that killed Anthony does not deserve to exist."</p><p>With no warning, Ragnarok had begun. Loki leading the end of everything. At the chest of his armor, was Tony's arc reactor. Using his scepter, Loki destroyed Asgard.</p><p>Thor stood at the Bifrost bridge, Mjolnir in hand. "Brother, this is madness."</p><p>Loki simply sneered. "Is it?"</p><p>Thor stared at him solemnly, tears in his eyes, "Would Stark want-" Before he could finish his sentence, Loki had a dagger to Thor's throat.</p><p>"Don't ever mention him again." He hissed.</p><p>Thor nodded apologetically. "Brother, I don't want to fight."</p><p>Loki jabbed at him with his dagger. "I do."</p><p>Thor struck him with Mjolnir, expecting him to block it.</p><p>Except, Loki accepted the blow. He fell to the ground, his ribs shattered and blood dripping from his mouth.</p><p>Thor paled, regret filling him. Before he could get to Loki to help him, Loki uttered "Hello, darling." And breathed his last words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>